This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 216394 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 19, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,162; 4,109,794; 4,632,255; and 4,625,873; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse clothes hangers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they do not address the specialized problem of hanging a number of pants in an orderly and efficient manner.
As most business people are well aware, the problem of finding a hanger and hanging up a pair of pants is an everyday annoyance. Most closets already have a considerable amount of clothing in them so the locating of an available hanger becomes a troublesome task.
The hanging of a pair of pants on a conventional hanger is also a time consuming task. Furthermore there is the problem of retrieving the pants from the closet. This is due to the fact that the shirts and jackets in the closet sometimes cover the pants up, making them hard to find.
These prior art problems involved with the hanging of pants can result in the pants not being hung up a great deal of the time, but just placed over a chair or thrown on a bed, particularly when dealing with most children and even some adults.
Therefore, there has been a pressing need for a device to hang pants in a neat and efficient manner. This device should also be able to accommodate multiple numbers of pants and be susceptible to mounting on any verticle surface in a bedroom or walk-in closet; and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.